


The Irish Princess Is Annoyed

by princeful



Series: The Irish Princess [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguments, Dresses, Ice Cream, M/M, Shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeful/pseuds/princeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could have Niall knew that cashiers and people were either idiots, dicks or just plain rude?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irish Princess Is Annoyed

**Author's Note:**

> PROCRASTINATION AT IT'S FINEST!

 

At the ice cream shop, he was pushed to the side because he was taking too long to order his double mint chocolate chip with a scoop of vanilla bean bowl.

At the candy store, Harry told him he couldn't get any candy.

At the store, Liam told him he couldn't get any cheese snacks.

At the park, a lady told him to get off of the swings because he was too old.

And there was so much more.

 

After each event, Niall got more irritated. It probably wouldn't be long before he exploded.

 

**STAGE ONE: 15%**

 

Liam held Niall's hand as they went across the street to the art museum. Today, there were going to go see the Swan Lake exhibit. It was new and Niall hoped that they would be the first one's there. Liam stopped at the double doors and turned to Niall.

"Are you ready to go in, Princess?" Liam said and Niall nodded. When they entered, Niall gasped in amazement. The display was even more beautiful and enchanting in person than on paper. Niall took a few steps towards the display. The women looked so realistic. 

Niall went out to touch them when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and gently pulled him back.

"We have to pay the admission fee, Ni." Liam said quietly. Niall looked around the room until he saw a small stand with a sign on it. When they started to get closer to the line, Niall groaned. The line was very long in every aspect. Liam led Niall to the back of the line and there they stood.

**8 Minutes Later**

Niall impatiently tapped his foot while Liam still looked patient. The line hadn't moved for a while because of some lady who didn't bring any actual pounds (or dollars in the country they were currently in) and instead brought a jar of pennies. Apparently, that was an acceptable way for payment because the person in the admission stand was counting them.

The admission fee was four dollars, meaning, that would be four hundred pennies to count out of the jar. "390, 391, 392..." The cashier looked down to open the drawer and he looked back at the counter. "395- Wait...I lost count." Niall's eyes widened tremendously and he growled (even though it was tiny). He stepped out of the line, marched towards the cashier and knocked over the jar of pennies.

"1, 2, 3, 4, how about this for numbers?" It didn't rhyme, but Niall didn't notice. He left through the double doors with Liam following him silently.

Niall walked down the street and headed straight for the car. Liam unlocked the door so Niall didn't have to punch the window in (he could literally do that).

Liam started the car when Niall got in. Niall just sat there in his chair.

 

 Not saying a single word as Liam drove them home.

 

**STAGE TWO: 25%**

 

The next day, Liam took Niall out to the mall. He hoped that everything went well. He hoped that no one would make his princess upset. Liam led Niall into store after store, getting anything he saw that he liked. They eventually entered a dress store that seemed new. Niall hopped around until he saw two articles of dresses.

  

They both looked exactly like the dresses a swan lady would wear to their recital. The dresses kind of reminded Niall of the exhibit-that-he-never-got-to-see-fully. Considering the fact that they-

 

"Excuse me, would you like to try something on?"

Niall jumped and turned around. A woman in a white blouse and black pants with entricate designs was standing behind him.

"Um, I would like to try on these dresses, please." Niall said to the woman. "These dresses?" The woman touched them and let them fall from her hand. Niall nodded and the women smiled.

"These dresses are a beauty aren't they? Okay," The woman clapped her hands together "you can take these dresses and head into that dressing room right over there. And don't worry," The woman had saw Niall's face "they're new and completely clean." Niall smiled at the woman and gently took the clothes from her hands.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and hopefully they fit to your liking!" The woman then walked off to help another customer. 

He walked into the he dressing room and he realized that the woman was right.

The dressing room was clean. 

Niall put the dresses down on the table, closed the curtain and began to try them on.

**10 Minutes Later**

Niall walked out with a smile on his face. The dresses fit him and he felt like there was a need to buy them. Niall walked around the store looking for Liam and he eventually found him wandering around in front of the store. Niall wasn't going to say this to him, but Liam kind of looked like an idiot.

Seriously.

He was wearing a rainbow colored hat, dark green pants, a light yellow shirt, polka dotted socks and blue rain boots.

What was he thinking?

Niall smiled and walked towards him (putting the dresses down first because...he didn't want to be accused of thievery) with small strides. Liam gasped in relief and ran towards him, nearly tripping over the carpet.

 _My Alpha is such a dork sometimes._  Niall thought as he let Liam lead him towards the cashier lady. The cashier looked up with no hint of a smile on her face. Niall set down the dresses on the counter and the lady (not so gently) took the dresses from the counter. She roughly dragged them over the laser bar.

"So, who ya' buying these dresses for?" The woman said, looking at Niall through her bangs. Niall shifted from foot to foot.

"They're for me." The woman stopped scanning the second dress and let out a little chuckle.

Chuckles turned to full-blown laughter.

Niall let the woman finish as he stared at her.

The woman's laugh died down and she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Ohoho, you're funny!" Niall stared at her with wide eyes. The woman took a look at Niall's face, and said "Oh...you weren't joking."

Niall shook his head. Surprisingly, he didn't feel annoyed. 

Liam wasn't paying attention to this little exchange because he was looking at another multi-colored hat. 

The woman sighed. "So, you're one of _those_ people." Niall raised an eyebrow.

One of _those_ people? What did she mean? Transgender?

Niall slowly tapped his foot as the woman (not so carefully) put the dresses in a box. "Enjoy your swan dresses, sir." Niall took the box from her hands.

"You're a bitch you know that?"

**STAGE THREE: 50%**

On Wednesday, Liam let Niall decide where to go to for lunch. Niall wanted to go to the pizza parlor (and Louis agreed). They entered and were greeted with a "Welcome!" and the scent of pizza wafted through the air. Niall licked his lips as he looked around. It was a beautiful pizza parlor. Drapes were hanging down from the window, beads on the doors, special chairs and well decorated tables.

But, enough of admiring.

Niall ran up to the counter.

****

He crouched down and put his face against the glass case. Pepperoni, plain cheese, chocolate, and supreme was there and that was as much that Niall could see. He was so excited to dine on all of the delicacy in the case. "Niall! Come on and sit down so we can order!" Louis shouted as Harry was guiding them to a table.

Niall took one last at the display (the "I'm watching you" thing he did) and strolled to the table. He sat down next to Leeyum and picked up the menu. A man in a waiters outfit walked up to them with a notepad and pen, and said, "Welcome to Baya May's Parlor. What can I get you?"

Niall rocked back and forth in his seat with a smile on his face as Liam ordered. The waiter nodded as he wrote down everything in his notepad. "Alright," The waiter closed the notepad "I'll be back in a few minutes with your orders." He then walked away.

Niall stared out of the window as they waited.

**4 Minutes Later**

"Okay! I've got your orders!" Niall opened his eyes when he heard a voice. And it wasn't even the waiter from before. It was another waiter. Niall groaned when he saw who it was.

Betsy Fornwall.

Betsy Fornwall: the one who locked him in that closet, the one who blocked the bathroom door when he had to wee, the one who cut off pieces of his hair while he was sleeping.

Niall didn't stare at her, he just looked away. Sadly, she noticed him before he was able to.

"Hey, Niall! Long time no see!" Betsy waved at him (energetically he must say) and Niall reluctantly turned to look at her. "Hey, Betsy."

Betsy set down the trays and cups of lemonade onto the table, walked towards him and hugged him. Niall's eyes widened as she began talking. "Listen, Niall, I am so sorry for what I did to you from kindergarten to high school. I know that I was a brat. I feel very ashamed of myself for not realizing it sooner. There was no absolute excuse for treating you like that. Once again,"

Niall blinked at her while she was talking. Betsy Fornwall never apologized, not even to others. But, then again, that was when they were younger. Niall tuned back in for a few seconds. "Do you accept? It's okay if you don't, I-" With (maybe) a little hesitation, Niall stood from his chair and hugged her. 

"I accept your apology, don't worry." Betsy smiled and was about to speak again when- "Fornwall! Come over here and take these dishes to the kitchen for washing!" It was the cashier. A cashier bossing around a waitress. Seems (not so) legit.

Betsy groaned and shouted, "Alright, Mister Gail." Betsy handed Niall her phone number (which, she must've written earlier or something like that) and walked off. Niall sat back down in his chair, Liam looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Liam picked up a plate and set it down in front of him. "Now, I ordered your favorite! Pizza stuffed with-"

"Woah there!" Niall said, shaking his head. "Before we venture into the favorite food category, tell me what you were going to say." Liam stopped talking. 

"Don't go silent on me now! Tell me what you were going to say!" Liam shook his head. "It was nothing-" "Don't you **it was nothing** me! I know it was something, so you better spill before I spill this lemonade on you!" Niall threatened.

"Ni, you're not-" Louis started but (like before) Niall cut him off.

"This isn't your conversation!" ' _Maybe it's time to leave?' Niall's inner self said to him._

'No!'

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Niall, you're not-" And Niall did it again.

"Be quiet, you!" Niall pointed his finger at Harry, wagging it in his face. Liam calmly stood up. "Princess, I think you're acting a bit irrational-"

"So, you're calling me insane now?! I'll show you insane!" Niall picked a plate (that even though the food looked delicious, it needed to be done) and threw it at the wall. The plate broke and the food...was murdered.

"Sir, I need to ask you to calm down," A person came up from behind him. He sounded like the manager of this eating establishment. "you are causing a disruption-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Niall stomped his foot. "You know what? I'm leaving and none of you cunts better follow me!"

 

****

Niall stalked out of the parlor, flipping Liam, Harry, and the manager off (even though they all apologized...for some reason). He walked home from there. Niall eventually made it to the driveway, happy that he was the only one there.

 

**STAGE FOUR: 75%**

 

On Thursday, everyone went to the beach. Although the beach had pee and fish poop in it, they still got in the water. Liam and Harry somehow managed to get Niall to calm down. And to make it up to him, they took him (and Louis) to the beach. 

* * *

 

While they were in the water, Niall saw a orange, white and blue ice cream truck.

 

****

So, naturally, Niall ran from the water. Liam chased after him (but then running back to grab his sandals because, hot sand is hot) with his wallet in hand. Niall wasn't even paying attention to the scorching sand that had obviously had taken a beating from the sun. He eventually made it to the boardwalk and stood behind the child before him.

Liam stopped next to Niall, catching his breath. "Princess, you can't just go running off." 

Niall's nose twitched. "I know, Dad. But, the ice cream truck was practically calling my name!"

"Why are you calling me Dad?"

"Shortened for Daddy because I don't think you deserve to be called that."

The line moved slowly (very slowly), but as long as Niall stayed positive, he would be in the front in no time. He was already thinking of what he would get.

A snow cone?

A ice cream sandwich?

Orange cream ice lolly?

Spongebob Squarepants ice lolly?

There was so many options to choose from

Niall was at the front. The ice cream person said in a joyous voice (which he hoped wasn't forced or practiced), "Hello, welcome to the Sugar Shack! What would you like?"

Niall stared at the sign, immediately skimming over the kinds he didn't want.

_Hmm, the Lemon Crunch looks delicious._

_BUT WAIT! The Banana Blast is amazing._

_Remember when you tried the Two Ball Screwball? Scrumptious wasn't it?_

_Hey! Don't forgot about the Cherry Collision!_

So many possible choices, and Niall didn't know what too choose. if there was struggle, it would be real at this moment.

So, Niall turned to Liam. "Hey, Leeyum? How many can I get?"

"Just two, Niall."

"Only two?"

Well, there goes his options. Niall tapped his foot and chin.

"Can you hurry up?!" A voice came from behind him. Niall turned away from the sign and looked to see who it was.

Ah, Niall groaned once more.

Pattie Scranson.

Pattie Scranson: the one who was even worse than Betsy Fornwall in high school

Niall rolled his eyes and turned back around. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Niall looked at the sign and said to the ice cream man, "Yes, I would like the Lemon Crunch bar and..."

"Are you kidding me? Make a decision already!" Pattie Scranson: the one who always spoke her mind. Niall partially looked at her and said to the man, "For my second one, I would like the Fat Frog, please." It wasn't a great comeback, but, that's all Niall had.

"What did you say to me?!" Pattie had walked up to him at this point.

"I wasn't talking to you, Pattie!" "You were looking at me! I'm pretty sure you were insulting me too!" "I was _partially_  looking at you, so sew your mouth up before you say something without thinking."

"Shove that back up your ass where it came from!" Spit landed on his face when she talked that time.

 

****

Niall wiped it off with his shirt and turned back to the ice cream man. "Yes, I would like the Lemon Crunch bar and the Fat Frog please." "Certainly," The ice cream man disappeared from the window for a moment and then reappeared with the bar and lolly.

"Here you are, sir, that will be $1.50 (in dollars, yo' because they are in America...even though they are technically British and Irish)." Niall looked towards Liam (who was staring at yet another hat) and tapped his shoulder. Liam mindlessly handed the man the money and Niall smiled.

Pattie stared at him, mouth wide open. It wasn't her fault that she didn't read the ice cream list sign. She looked like a frog to be honest.

"You know, Pattie. I got something special for you."

He left, calm this time.

 

**STAGE FIVE: 100%**

 

On Friday, they didn't go anywhere. Niall stayed in his bed the whole day. Niall was at peace for once this week.

* * *

Pattie returned home the next day, ready to watch a movie. When she entered her lounge, she gasped. Her movie display! Pattie looked over the couch, in the kitchen, under the TV, and even in the bathroom.

It wasn't there. Pattie crawled to the corner of the room and wept. All those years of collecting those expensive movies...was wasted.

* * *

The manager (let us call him Jorge) returned home from a hard day of work. He had a long day of helping the new cashier count the money. He sat down on the couch when he realized something was missing.

Something didn't feel right.

Jorge stood from the couch (cracking his bones) and walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen was trashed. Jorge's eyes widened. He looked at his blender, his poor blender.

* * *

The cashier (let us call her Marlene) from the store returned home the next day. Marlene had a date today and she was going to wear her best dress. When she entered her room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She sat down on her bed, planning out what to wear.

When it was time for her date, and she had her outfit planned out, she opened her closet.

It was empty and half of her shoes were missing. Marlene fell to her knees, saying, "WHY?!"

* * *

The lady with the jar of pennies returned home the next day. She had just bought a piece of artwork with her pennies once again. It was a good sell she could say. The lady (let's call her Sally) walked towards her bedroom, intending to count her money.

Sally opened her door. The many jars of pennies she had were destroyed. She was horrified and she rolled up into a ball. All that time spent collecting those pennies...was wasted. Sally wept for the rest of the day.

* * *

Niall smiled in his bed. The deed was done. And he was at complete peace knowing that he caused pain to them. And yes, it wasn't right.

****

**But damn did it feel good.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeah, I was actually thinking of deleting this before I even finished it. Proves how much a lazy person I am. The ending wasn't satisfying, I know. But, that's what happens when I run out of ideas for the fifth part. IT'S A DISAPPOINTMENT, I'M SORRY!
> 
> (And, if there was something that you wanted me to fix in this story I'll gladly do so (yes, even the ending) in time!) haha, double parenthesis.


End file.
